TMK O Reino dos Cogumelos
by Matheus Sant'Anna
Summary: Sempre imaginei o Reino dos Cogumelos como um mundo poético de puro caos; e Mario & Luigi como pobres jovens irmãos italianos que apesar de parecidos, repletos de diferenças e que sofrem com o universo em sua volta. Esta é minha adaptação:
1. Prólogo: Jumpman

_**Prólogo**_

_Queria cobrir-te dos mais lindos rubis,_

_Pôr-te no colo as pérolas mais fugidias,_

_Citara na cabeça e seda nos quadris,_

_Mil manhãs rompendo os alvos dias._

(Primeiro parágrafo do poema _A Princesa de Meus Sonhos_ de Jorge Humberto)

O carpinteiro Jumpman sabia que ter um macaco de estimação um dia iria lhe trazer problemas. Principalmente se este um dia se sentisse trocado por uma donzela.

_Isto é que dar mimar os bichinhos_ pensou Jumpman.

O macaco seqüestra Lady Pauline.

__ SOCORRO!__ é o grito dela, abafado pela distância.

Jumpman estava dormindo e fora acordado pelo grito. Levantou-se, vestiu seu macacão e em câmera lenta como um herói posando para a câmera antes de sair, pôs seu _leal_ boné vermelho e correu pela porta.

Jumpman surpreendeu-se ao ver o enorme macaco carregando em suas costas uma moça semelhante à atriz canadense Fay Wray, no caso descabela e com vestido rasgado, subindo as escadas até o topo de um local de construção no campo de Jumpman. O macaco põe Lady no chão e nele bate seus pés fazendo as vigas de aço mudar de forma.

Jumpman por um momento sentiu o coração esfaqueado em pensar no que poderia acontecer com sua amada.

__ Sr. Mario!__ uma voz lhe chama.

_Sr. Mario?_ Jumpman se pergunta.

__ Ô Bob!__ Chama a voz de outra pessoa que o cutuca.

E como a luz do sol batesse em seus olhos no amanhecer, Mario desperta de seus pensamentos e vê pessoas o encarando enquanto algumas se viram ao responder o olhar.

__ Sou eu__ Mario diz.

__ Sabemos que é o senhor!__ O Professor exclama.

Mario, porém havia dito para si mesmo.

__ Sim, claro__ limpou a garganta. __ o que foi?

Todos na sala puderam sentir o professor virando os olhos.

__ Poderia nos dizer sua resposta da questão número 3?__ Ordenou o Professor direcionando seus olhos para a mesa de Mario.

__ Número 3, claro__ Mario seguiu seus olhos e viu seu livro. __ Número 3__ murmurou procurando... __ Aqui está.

Os alunos em volta gargalhavam, só de olhar.

Mario leu o enunciado _Cite a função medicinal da ilustre Árvore de Gomenozes_, procurou o caderno _Mas que..._ e ao buscar a resposta pôde enxergar o número 3 circulado, mas sem a resposta ao lado. No lugar desta havia o desenho de Jumpman, o macaco e Lady Pauline no cenário de _Donzela em Apuros_. _Se eu ao menos houvesse desenhando a tal _Árvore de Gomenozes.

__ Bem, eu__ suspirou__ Me desculpe.

Mais gargalhadas ecoavam. O Professor concordou mordendo os lábios. Mario encontrou o olhar do Professor e rapidamente desviou.

__ Intervalo na minha sala, hoje__ ordenou o Professor.


	2. Cap 1: O Reino dos Cogumelos

**C a p í t u l o # 1 – O Reino dos Cogumelos.**

Após a aula terminar e os alunos atravessarem a porta lotando os corredores. Mario, porém seguiu para a direção contraria, olhando agora, pela janela, o pátio enchendo-se com os garotos de smoking azul escuro e as meninas de avental da mesma cor. Mario é um adolescente de altura e estatura média, cursa o primeiro ano do ensino médio, tem cabelos ondulados como fogo, cor de caju, e crescidos até o pescoço, tem olhos azuis-piscina e barba rala, e um característico bigode ralo, mas que curiosamente cresce mais rápido que sua barba, quando não está de uniforme se veste com influência de _grunges_e _hard rockers_, como por estilo Eddie Vedder. Via-se pelo reflexo e em seguida outro de si aproximando-se, porém mais alto alguns centímetros e mais magro alguns decagramas, sem falar do cabelo mais longo, até os ombros, espetado para baixo como um tapete e menos avermelhado, e com os olhos azuis celestes ao invés de azul piscina como o de Mario.

__ Ah, cara__ disse Luigi, seu irmão__ pode crer que o Lanchão não será o mesmo sem você.

__ Não zoa, __ Mario o fitou murmurando__ eu não faço essa falta toda.

__ Mas é claro que faz!__ exclamou Luigi balançando a cabeça e apontando o rosto de Mario com todos os dedos__ Tem que ter alguém pra zoar!

__ Pra ser zoado no caso.

Luigi riu.

__ De fato, hoje falaremos muito de você.

Mario sorriu e se virou de novo para janela.

__ Bom, de qualquer forma, __ disse Luigi se retirando__ boa sorte!__ limpou a garganta__ Você vai precisar.

E então Luigi desapareceu na _enchente_ do corredor. Mario nem respondeu desta vez, preferiu se perder novamente em pensamentos, logo estaria na sala do Coordenador. _Por que eu tive de viajar na aula do Coordenador?_

__ Uma _gomenoze_ cura vários pontos de energia, matematicamente falando, __ disse uma voz se aproximando__ variando de qual tipo.

Mario pensou ter sido o coordenador, mas a voz era jovem.

­­__ Como?__ Mario virou-se e fitou o colega.

__ Elas são utilizadas principalmente para receitas, __ disse o garoto de cabelos extremamente negros espetados como um moicano jogado para trás__ são extremamente raras e sempre dão num ótimo resultado ao misturar com outras receitas.

__ Você parece saber muito disso.

Mario sentiu como se o garoto tivesse engolido em seco.

__ Bom, na verdade _O Reino dos Cogumelos_ é minha série favorita de livros.

__ Que bom__ concluiu Mario. __ Eu acho.

O garoto se posicionou de frente para a janela apoiando seus braços na borda.

__ Ah propósito, __ questionou Mario__ Lorenzo, certo?

O garoto sorriu.

__ Pode me chamar de Larry, certo Bob?

__ Mario, é como a maioria me chama__ corrigiu Mario sorrindo... __ Ou _bigode___ e riu.

O professor surgiu na porta e chamou Mario.

__ Então, até mais tarde, __ disse saindo sem o olhar__ Larry.

Mario seguiu o professor até sua sala ponderando sobre o diálogo com o colega.

~~//~~//~~

Luigi caminhando para o Lanchão do outro lado do pátrio, a lanchonete de frente para o jardim fora deste, pôde avistar a tempo Mario e Larry na janela. Luigi reflete sobre não gostar do rapaz, e seus amigos concordam.

__ Não é uma boa idéia seu mano se juntar com este garoto__ diz uma morena.

Luigi a fita.

__ Bom. Você sabe como é o Bob, não sabe?__ Luigi perguntou__ Ele nunca é _contaminado_.

Quem ouvia riu.

­­__ Tem razão, __ disse um garoto que sentou com uma bandeja __ Mario pode ser chantageado pela Princesa Cogumelo do livro que não vai cair na dela!

Agora todos riram.

A **Princesa Cogumelo** é a maior inspiração dos jovens para as adaptações de _Donzela_ _em_ _Perigo_. Em _O__ Reino dos Cogumelos_ ela é descrita com uma afinidade para com a cor rosa e mostra-se refinada e monarca. Reside em seu castelo, juntamente com os empregados que a tendem. É retratada como a paixão de todos os heróis e vilões da série.

A atenção do grupo foi voltada para Larry atravessando o pátio sozinho como sempre, seguia em direção ao jardim do lado de fora. Pôs o pé direito sobre os paralelepípedos sob a grade que separa o pátio da grama alta e olha em volta. A luz celeste é refletida em seu cabelo escuro fazendo o parecer azul, seus olhos foram de encontro com os dos jovens na lanchonete, ele parece ignorar e agora olha em direção a colina a meio quilômetro de sua frente. Os que estavam de pé puderam ver e alguns que estavam sentados também, mas os outros foram impedidos pela barraca da lanchonete. O que avistaram__ uma árvore enorme e familiar, a popular e solitária castanheira da colina.

~~//~~//~~

Algumas horas depois a as aulas vieram a terminar. Alunos encheram novamente os corredores, mas seguiam agora para suas casas. Mario ao caminhar beirando o pátio em direção ao portão fora abordado por seus amigos que queriam saber como fora na sala do coordenador.

__ Bem, ele me passou um trabalho__ disse Mario.

Alguns franziram a testa e outros sorriram de deboche.

__ Sério?__ perguntou uma pequena ruiva__ Sobre o quê?

__ Uma espécie de resume de _O Reino dos Cogumelos_, __ Mario acrescentou antes que perguntassem__ toda a série.

Agora gargalharam, de deboche também.

__ Boa sorte, Bigode!__ disse o mais alto apalpando o ombro direito de Mario.

__ _Eeei_, _ei_!__ Luigi interrompeu__ não vamos deprimir o coitado.

Por melhor das intenções, Luigi não conseguiu evitar as risadas do grupo.

__ Tudo bem, mano__ murmurou Mario.

__ Ah, propósito__ disse Luigi__ preciso conversar contigo.

Mario que permanecia cabisbaixo fitou Luigi agora.

__ De irmão para irmão.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Mario concordou.

Os amigos seguiram para suas casas, mas os irmãos permaneceram no Lanchão. Luigi pagou dois hambúrgueres e discutiram.

__ Cara, eu não tenho nada contra o Larry se você quer saber__ disse Mario enquanto Luigi mastigava.

Luigi engoliu e respondeu.

__ Eu sei, eu sei__ Luigi que encarava Mario agora encarou o copo de refrigerante. __ Todos nós sabemos o que ele__ sua atenção foi voltada para Mario que fitava demasiadamente por cima dos ombros do irmão... __ O quê? Ele está atrás de mim?__ e arregalou os olhos.

__ Não exatamente.

Luigi se virou para ver, Larry havia atravessado o pátio novamente para olhar a colina, porém desta vez ele pulou sobre a grade para o jardim de grama alta e sem se preocupar por quem olhava. Os irmãos entreolharam-se e em um instante corriam em sua direção.

Pararam apoiando-se na grade de 2 metros e meio e tentaram enxergar o colega em meio o mato.

__ Mas que__ Luigi chutou as pedras de baixo da grade... Mario permaneceu buscando-o e, com uma reação que quase provocou um enfarto em Luigi, pulou para cima agarrando se nas pontas da grade e caiu no outro lado sumindo na grama alta como fez o colega.

__ Você__ Luigi não pode completar sem voz e fez o mesmo...

Os dois correm sem saber para onde pelo jardim. Pensamentos estranhos ocorrem a Mario. _Será que Larry_... E então parou em meio a uma trilha feita pelo jardim, onde a grama estava cortada, pôde ver a silhueta de Larry a dez metros e logo Luigi veio a seu encontro o esbarrando. Mario ordena-o que faça silêncio.

Os irmãos ponderaram diversas opções para a questão _o que o jovem punk estaria fazendo ali?_ E antes que encontrasse a resposta algo como um anjo surge como um ladrão e suas enormes asas de pombo cobriram o garoto.

Luigi quase mordeu a própria língua e correu junto com Mario em direção ao ocorrido.

__ Está louco?__ gritou Luigi em meio à correria. Mario mais uma vez preferiu não responder.

Não estavam correndo para salvá-lo, pois seria inútil. O anjo já havia subido novamente, suas asas batendo lentamente e deixando penas de pombo pelo caminho.

Ele voava em direção a árvore.

~~//~~//~~

Tudo teria sido mais fácil se os irmãos apenas tivessem corrido para a colina sem seus obstáculos. Enormes criaturas caminhavam nos arredores da colina. Em sua corrida os irmãos tiveram de pular sobre tartarugas monstruosas e espécies de seres vivos não identificados, algo como enorme fungos em forma de castanha com membros locomotores e se Luigi não tivesse vomitado por ver um desses com asas de pombo também.

O trajeto dos irmãos fora o seguinte__ Mario corria pela trilha seguindo _o anjo_ e Luigi as suas costas. Luigi enxergou uma das criaturas no meio do matagal que esconde a trilha, pensou ter visto uma raposa e então ignorou apesar de preocupado. Aos poucos pôde ver cogumelos e pensou se Mario não estivesse vendo, mas concluiu que não seria tão desatento e sim que estivesse ignorando os fatos.

Tiveram de pular um curioso encanamento a céu aberto, numa espécie de vala, onde havia mais criaturas como a primeira, mas não tiveram tempo de assimilarem suas formas. O anjo ao longe desceu em frente à árvore e Mario foi de encontro a um enorme tubo aberto em sua frente que parecia como uma passagem secreta por dentro da colina. Luigi ponderou se Mario já houvesse percorrido este caminho anteriormente. Pensou em gritar para que Mario não entrasse, mas seria inútil.

Prosseguiram agora caminhando com cuidado pelo caminho radial e estreito até tudo ficar escuro e poder enxergar apenas uma saída para uma enorme fonte circular que brilhava como ouro graças à enorme quantidade de moedas no fundo que refletia a pouca luz solar que entrava pela abertura a sete metros acima. Quase caíram ao descer o degrau da fonte. A esquerda deles havia outra passagem e na frente deles uma enorme escada de ferro que levava a abertura acima.

__ Isto__ Luigi engasgou-se... __ Isto é um poço?

Mario apenas olhava para cima. Luigi olhou pela outra abertura procurando uma luz no fim e não a achou. _Sem esperanças de sair por ali_. Assustou-se ao sentir Mario pulando para a escada e provocando um terrível ruído enquanto subia por ela que arranhava na parede de tijolos de pedra. Luigi percebeu que não tinha outra escolha se não subir também.

Mario chegou ao topo e pôde ver a árvore com maior precisão, olhando para o alto, e esperou Luigi subir, este ficou admirado com o vasto jardim a sua frente e o colégio imundo a quase meio quilômetro de distância. _Que irônico,_ ele pensou.

__ E então__ começou Luigi.

Mario o encarou.

__ Quando é que você vai me contar para aonde você vai quando está sem mim?

Mario olhou ao redor com a testa franzida com o intuito de responder com o olhar.

__ O que é isso, cara?__ Luigi perguntou antes que o irmão respondesse.

__ Este__ deu uma pausa ofegante__ é o lugar aonde venho pensar.

__ Pensar?

__ Sim. Criar estórias, praticar minha arte__ respondia com a maior clareza e a menor preocupação.

Luigi levantou uma sobrancelha e o sol abriu de encontro aos olhos de Luigi que se lembrou que estavam de mochila. Ele a retirou das costas e a abriu recolhendo seu boné verde com a letra _L_ estampada. O endireitou após pôr na cabeça e puxou os cabelos amassados para fora. Tirou o smoking azul marinho deixando apenas a blusa branca de manga comprida que usa por baixo, pôs seu casaco verde, de manga curta, com o desenho de um cogumelo. Mario fez o mesmo, pôs o boné vermelho com o _M_ estampado e o roupão vermelho e castanho de flanela quadriculado sobre o smoking azul marinho, mas sem tirar a blusa branca de baixo.

__ Certo__ recomeçou. __ Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que é isto aqui?

__ Isto__ Mario responde sentando, encostado à pedreira, virado para o jardim__ é o quintal atrás da escola__ e sorriu.

Luigi mordeu os lábios, mas antes que pudesse falar Mario respondeu.

__ Cara, eu te diria se eu soubesse.

__ O quê?

__ Sério__ Mario olhou em volta. __ Eu venho aqui há tempos e não sei exatamente o que seria, mas... Arrisco em chamar de _O Reino dos Cogumelos_.

Luigi sentou com a barriga doendo de rir.

__ Fala sério?

__ A parte que eu não sei que lugar é este, sim.

Luigi, porém estava enraivecido ainda.

__ Mas por que você não me contou sobre__ se perdeu nas palavras...

__ _O Reino_...

__ Ou seja, lá que lugar é este.

Mario suspirou cabisbaixo e olhou em direção a escola.

__ Lembra quando você disse que já estamos grandes de mais para estórias?

__ Bob, eu__ sua atenção foi voltada para duas ou três penas de pombos que vinham caindo do alto da colina...

Mario e Luigi se posicionaram como moscas espremidas na pedreira. Mario sugeriu com os movimentos de sua cabeça para que Luigi subisse pelo canto esquerdo da pedreira na colina. Luigi concordou assustado e Mario seguiu subindo em algumas pedras para arrancar algo. Quando Luigi ia levantar o joelho para se mover avistou na sua frente uma das criaturas que havia visto no jardim. Agora pôde enxergar sua silhueta.

__ _Booob_!__ chamou murmurando...

Mario voltou pondo o que pegou no bolso, olhou para a criatura e a reconheceu.

__ Ah, não se preocupe com isto.

__ Como não?__ perguntou Luigi tremendo com olhos arregalados.

__ Olha só pra ele, __ Mario caminhou para o lado de Luigi__ é fofinho__ e sorriu.

A criatura tinha a seguinte descrição__ algo como um cogumelo marrom de meio metro, mas com duas patas desproporcionais à cabeça o que o deixava fisicamente fraco e desengonçado. Pulava de vez em quando como um cachorrinho querendo pegar uma bola. O rosto emburrado com sobrancelhas grossas juntas e olhos arregalados, sem falar de uma boca larga com dentes caninos vazando, mas que apesar da aparência não se mostra uma ameaça.

__ Não!__ Luigi gritava baixo como uma unha arranhando o quadro__ Ele definitivamente _não_ é fofinho...

Mario suspirou como se uma gota caísse de sua testa.

__ Certo__ Mario andou pra frente chutou o bicho como uma bola e só puderam ouvir o pequeno grunhido de desespero da criatura. __ Nos livramos dele, viu?

Luigi estava paralisado, olhando a criatura descer rolando até o jardim, com os queixos caídos sentindo-se um idiota.

__ Mano, __ começou Mario fitando Luigi de relance__ aqui aparecerá muito mais desses.

__ Tudo bem, eu já sei como chutar.

__ Não!__ Mario riu__ É sério. Não serão sempre pequenos como este...

__ Este era pequeno?__ perguntou Luigi com olhos arregalados.

__ Irão vir de outras espécies, eu mesmo já vi outros e não me arrisquei em enfrentar.

__ E mesmo assim você continuou vindo?__ perguntou Luigi gritando.

__ _Não grita_!__ gritou Mario pulando para tapar a boca do irmão.

Rolaram pela grama parando num nível abaixo, não do mesmo lado de onde chegaram. Luigi sentiu-se desconfortável com o corpo pesado do irmão caído sobre seu peito. Luigi não conseguiu pronunciar alguma palavra para pedir que seu irmão saísse de cima, mas não foi preciso, pois este se levantou com pressa caindo para trás tropeçando no corpo deitado de Luigi. Luigi virou-se para ver o que havia assustado Mario e concordou que fora a reação certa.

~~//~~//~~

Minutos depois, Mario e Luigi estariam se perguntando _como é sentir-se uma presa?_ E, pois estarem pensado nisso conclui-se que sobreviveram. Esta foi a festa para os dois, ter passado pelo exército de monstruosas criaturas que os fizeram sentir isso. Podemos pensar que os dois iriam passar a valorizar muito mais a vida após o decorrido, mas _irão_. O perigo tomava conta do medo com crescente freqüência.

Difícil será contar pros netos sobre a aventura que tiveram. De alguma maneira, que os irmãos não sabem também, atravessaram aquelas criaturas que pulavam para cima deles. Enquanto isso uma tartaruga que parecia andar sobre duas patas saiu de um de vários ninhos de sua espécie e mordeu a perna direita de Luigi que a pisou com força usando o pé esquerdo, a tartaruga largou a perna e se escondeu dentro de sua carapaça.

___ Mas que___ berrou Luigi...

Mario o puxou subindo a colina e atravessaram moitas. Luigi não agüentou de dor na perna e caiu deitando-se no chão, gemia de um lado pro outro com as mãos apertando a canela. Mario concordou que deviam parar e olhou em volta, era uma trilha de barro acompanhada de cercas acompanhando as pedreiras e moitas do outro lado, o lugar era escondido pelas copas das arvores.

Mario retirou do bolso o objeto que havia pegado na pedreira. Um cogumelo cor de oliva com manchas brancas, esmagou em suas mãos até virar pó e caminhou em direção a Luigi. Chegando ao irmão abriu sua boca com uma mão e deixou o pó cair em sua garganta.

__ Que porcaria é esta?__ perguntou Luigi engasgado.

__ Vai ajudar, acredite__ disse Mario caminhado para a moita, para ver as criaturas agitadas através dela.

__ Quero saber como isto pode me ajudar com o ferimento.

__ Você se esqueceu da dor, não esqueceu?

Luigi se deu conta de que estava agora com as mãos na garganta ao invés da canela. Engoliu o seco do pó após isto. Em seguida pôs os braços ao chão para apoiar a se levantar, mas outra pena caiu em sua frente, ele a pegou a analisou. _Ah não_.

Mario reconheceu o estado de pânico do irmão, só ele que gemia como um liquidificador quando ficava com medo. Mario imaginou que uma aranha caminhava sobre os ombros do irmão e se virou para ter certeza, mas o viu segurando o que parecia ser uma pena branca de asa de ave. E seguindo com o olhar as outras que caíam, avistou o pânico que o irmão nem imaginava.

__ Mantenha calma__ sugeriu Mario falando por entre os dentes__ e prepare-se para correr.

__ O quê?__ perguntou Luigi seguindo o olhar de Mario.

Ao olhar para cima enxergou um daqueles primeiros monstros, mas com uma diferença, este batia asas de pombo e descia lentamente em dupla com outro atrás. Luigi viu o terror em cima de seu nariz e após um vulto viu apenas as folhas das árvores cobrindo o céu. O primeiro havia sido arremessado longe por uma pedra que o atingira em sua testa colidindo com força na pedreira atrás de Luigi e perdendo muitas penas de sua asa.

__ _Agora_! – ordenou Mario.

Luigi rolou pela lama e levantou-se correndo seguindo Mario que já subia uma rampa de terra, pulando sobre pedras verticais. Foi nesta parte que Luigi, pedindo para parar apoiando-se no tronco de uma árvore, vomitou no chão e voltou pro irmão caminhando lentamente com a mão na barriga. Alcançaram o fim da sombra das árvores e sentiram o corpo coçar com o sol batendo em suas costas e apesar da incomoda sensação e vontade de sair dali não conseguiam se mexer ao ver a fantasia a sua frente.

__ Ah, meu Deus!__ exclamou Luigi.

__ Não tenho certeza se Deus tem a ver com isto__ corrigiu Mario.

Estavam de pé, de frente de um homem com cabelos ondulados castanhos crescidos até o pescoço, cara emburrada com sobrancelhas grossas e sorriso largo com dentes caninos a mostra, vestia uma jaqueta marrom e calçava um tênis verde. O que mais intrigou os irmãos fora a complexa questão _de onde estão saindo essas asas?_ Duas enormes asas de pombo estavam fechadas atrás da jaqueta do homem, era fisicamente impossível ter uma coisa dessas no corpo, a mais provável resposta seria__ as asas fazem parte da jaqueta. O cúmulo é que elas se mexiam com o instinto do homem que as tinham.

O homem se virou para os irmãos quando eles chegaram chamando atenção no topo da colina onde estavam. Atrás do homem estava Larry com um rosto tenso e sem voz, ambos em baixo da enorme castanheira, que era vista do colégio.

Mario como sempre preferiu permanecer calado, mas seu irmão não agüentou.

__ Você é um anjo?

__ É esta a idéia que eles têm de anjo?__ perguntou o homem para Larry.

__ O que__ gaguejava... __ O que exatamente é você?

O homem não respondeu, permaneceu examinando os irmãos por um longo período, em seguida encarou Larry que entortou a boca e balançou a cabeça sem sentido, o homem então olhou novamente para os irmãos e suspirou sorrindo.

__ Isto está ficando cada vez melhor__ disse o homem.

__ Ah, __ enraiveceu-se Luigi__ fica melhor se falar!

__ Luigi!__ interrompeu Mario.

O homem riu.

__ Não tenho problema em dizer meu nome__ disse o homem olhando pra baixo sorrindo.

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

O homem se aproximou e estalou os dedos, Larry no mesmo instante foi puxado por raízes que brotaram do chão e o prenderam contra a árvore.

__ Larry!__ gritou Mario.

__ Ah, então vocês se conhecem__ disse o homem franzindo o cenho.

__ Fica longe dele!__ ameaçou Luigi. O homem se aproximou mais dos dois__ Então fica longe da gente... De todos!__ Luigi arregalou os olhos quando o homem parou.

__ Me chamam de Chestnut, __ disse o homem pondo a mão direita no peito esquerdo e se curvando com a apresentação__ Capitão dos Goombas.

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

__ Criaturas fungos, habitantes do Reino__ completou Chestnut, mas fora interrompido por Luigi...

__ Sabemos o que são Goombas, mas__ fez uma pausa... __ Isto é ridículo.

__ Vocês _não _tem o senso do ridículo__ zombou Chestnut apontando com o rosto para as roupas dos irmãos.

Luigi explodiu.

__ O que você quer com Larry?!

Os irmãos deram um passo para trás, seu coração disparou, olhos arregalaram-se quando Chestnut abriu suas enormes asas, jorrando poeira pra todos os lados, e disse__ Não é exatamente com Larry que _queremos_ alguma coisa__ e subiu aos céus com a velocidade de uma bala.

Os irmãos cobriram os olhos e quando a poeira dissipou-se puderam assimilar a cena. Prepararam-se para correr, mas foram impedidos por algo e caíram no chão de barriga no chão.

__ O que são essas coisas?__ perguntou Luigi quase sem força.

Miniaturas das criaturas que os atacaram estavam mordendo braços, pernas, costas e o rosto dos irmãos.

__ Goombas__ respondeu Mario. __ Filhotes de Goombas.

Com o rosto contra o chão puderam enxergar de relance Chestnut pousando no meio dos dois. Em suas mãos abertas na direção do peito estavam dezenas de filhotes de Goomba girando sobre os palmos como redemoinhos em ondas.

__ Bob!__ chamou Luigi__ Estamos perdidos, não estamos?

Mario mais uma vez preferiu não responder.

O homem ajoelhou-se e aproximou cada mão sobre as costas dos irmãos. Tudo ficou escuro.


	3. Cap 2: Cemitério Sobre Meus Pés

**Cap. 2 - _O Cemitério Acima dos Pés_**

Mario sentiu uma dor terrível ao abrir os olhos, perguntou-se quanto tempo estava desacordado, o lugar onde estava agora era quase totalmente escuro a não ser por uma pequena luz que vinha de cima. Olhando para o alto pôde enxergar por onde saía a luz a que entrava, mas não por onde ela entrava. Mario se ajoelhou para analisar, teria sido por ali que entraram, sim foi. Perguntou-se agora onde estaria o irmão, mas nem precisou procurar, ele estava caído ao seu lado, respirando. _Ele vai morrer de susto quando abrir os olhos_, pensou Mario ao analisar o que tinha envolta.

Tentou se levantar e caiu, sua perna esquerda doía e o braço direito também. Tirou o roupão de cima dos ombros e puxou a manga do uniforme azul escuro, seu braço tinha uma mancha roxa enorme. _Os filhotes de Goomba___ lembrou-se com raiva. _Isto é veneno?_ Acordou dos pensamentos ao ouvir Luigi gemendo.

Luigi estava de cara pro chão e se virou, abriu os olhos ao contato com a luz e se assustou ao ver a caverna onde estava. _Isso é o de menos_, disse Mario a si mesmo, estava ansioso pelo show. _Não demorou muito_. Luigi levantou num escândalo ensurdecedor se afastando do que via e foi se aproximando o máximo da _parede_ atrás.

__ Eu não faria isso se fosse você__ sugeriu Mario que só faltava ter um balde de pipocas nas mãos.

__ O quê?__ perguntou Luigi encostando-se à _parede_. Sentiu uma mão esguia sobre seu ombro direito e engoliu o seco que nem mais tinha na garganta.

Jogou-se contra o chão a fim de se livrar, mas o corpo esguio estava preso às costas dele.

__ _Booob!_

__ Essa coisa tá morta, cara.

__ É isso que dá mais medo!__ jogando para longe o esqueleto e parou para analisá-lo. __ É um tanto incomum, não acha?

__ Não é humano__ respondeu Mario olhando todos os esqueletos caídos em volta. Tinham corpo menor que de um humano, braços pequenos e nariz enormes e redondos emendados aos dentes afiados. Nas suas costas, carapaças.

__ Como__ perguntou Luigi se levantando... __ Como chegamos aqui?

Mario apenas olhou para o buraco de onde vinha o feixe de luz.

__ Sim, por que passamos por ali?__ Luigi lembrou-se das dores__ _Arrrg_, a última coisa que me lembro foi do...

__ Chestnut.

__ Aquele desgraçado!

__ Como vamos sair daqui?  
Luigi olhou pro buraco.

__ Alto de mais__ interrompeu Mario antes que Luigi pudesse falar.

Mario olhava fixamente para a abertura no teto de terra.

__Luigi, sobe nos meus ombros.

__O quê?

__Vamos sair daqui!__ respondeu Mario com convicção. __Olha só__ disse caminhando a uma parede de madeira__ Vou ficar com isto, vai ajudar. __e arrancou um cogumelo marrom com manchas amareladas, esmagou em suas mãos e engoliu o pó.

Luigi mentalizou perguntar-se como Mario sabia sobre estes cogumelos.

Mario abaixou-se ao lado da parede de madeira, Luigi se apoiando nela pôs um pé num ombro de Mario e depois o outro pé no outro ombro.

__ Vamos lá?__ Mario ofegou__ Fique firme! Teremos de agüentar três metros...

Mario levantou segurando as canelas de Luigi que, sobre seus ombros, apoiava-se na parede. Caminhando devagar para o buraco, Luigi se equilibrava com as mãos pro alto encostando-se às estalactites. Após 5 passos ficaram em direção ao buraco.

__ Acho que terei de levantá-lo com as mãos...  
__ _O quê?!?!_­­__ perguntou gritando.

Antes que Luigi pudesse evitar, Mario desceu as mãos das canelas de Luigi até de baixo dos pés e com todo esforço do mundo levantou-o. O cogumelo surtiu efeito dentro de Mario dando-o maior resistência. Mario já estava levantando Luigi com as mãos sob os pés do irmão.

Luigi sentiu que logo estaria em casa. Subiu o cotovelo direito para apoiar-se na borda do buraco e quando ia subir o outro se sentiu mais leve e quase caiu. Olhou para baixo e não viu o irmão, ficou pendurado por uma única mão.  
Por este tempo todo que estavam ali, Luigi havia se esquecido dos ferimentos. Um hematoma nas mãos de Luigi surgiu em sua mente.

Simplesmente caiu.

~~//~~//~~

Luigi estava com um bloco de notas e um lápis na mão, havia sido a sua vez de tomar conta da oficina. Numa oficina de mecânica em família, os membros alternavam a escolta. Luigi viu que ainda faltava um quadro para marcar em sua folha, apesar de ser algo trabalhoso estava aliviado que era sua última tarefa e estava louco para passar o resto da tarde jogando _Top Gear_.

Atravessou a porta da cozinha e caminhou até o centro vazio da oficina, ficou contente ao olhar na direção do tanque e enxergar um balde cheio d'água com o esfregão dentro dele. Mais uma vez ficou contente consigo mesmo por ter adiantado isto.

Largou o bloco de notas sobre a mesa perto do tanque e seguiu para pegar o balde, mas êxito. Lembrou de marcar o quadrinho, _este trabalho já está mesmo feito_, ignorando a possibilidade de algo ocorrer antes que terminasse. Agora caminhava, com o esfregão molhado em uma mão e o balde na outra, em direção a escada para o segundo piso da oficina. Iria começar por cima para a água com espuma escorrer para o térreo e poupar o trabalho de encher o balde mais de três vezes. Parou de frente para a escada e lançou o esfregão para o segundo piso, respingando água com sabão, e comemorou por ter alcançado o alvo. Agora com a mão que restara segurou nos degraus de tubos de ferro da escada enquanto segurava o balde com a outra mão.

Luigi se esqueceu de notar que o pano do esfregão estava enxaguado de água com sabão e caiu sobre o piso com a cabeça na direção da escada, deixando pingar sobre os primeiros degraus de cima da escada. A escada teria pelo menos 15 degraus e quando alcançou antepenúltimo molhou sua mão e ignorou, mas foi no último quando escorregou caindo de costas no chão que agora estava encharcado da água com sabão do balde virado na mão de Luigi.

Sentiu a dor tomar conta de seu corpo. E como não havia alguém por perto para ajudá-lo não adiantou gritar, teve de se virar e ir sozinho para a cozinha. Suas costas doíam como se estivessem sendo perfuradas por milhares de ferrões assim com seu traseiro e seu crânio, mas seus membros que permaneciam ilesos estavam ganhando aos poucos esta dor.

Foi neste episódio que Luigi viria a descobrir sua força em surtos de adrenalina.

~~//~~//~~

Retomando o raciocínio. Luigi estava de costas pro solo, a dor havia adormecido seu corpo, sentia formigas em suas veias. Tentou se virar para erguer seus membros, agora olha para o chão de fósseis. Esticou seus braços apoiando-se ao solo com os joelhos. Olhando em volta à procura de esperança enxergou um rastro cruzando os fósseis, subindo uma colina dentro da caverna.

Luigi encheu de ar o seu peito e levantou um joelho para frente. Seus braços tremiam e não sentia mais as canelas. Levantou outro joelho e alternou cada um seguindo o rastro. Deu cinco passos ao horizonte e três passos na diagonal e tombou de encontro às pedras levantando poeira que entrou por suas narinas.

Tossia. Dor inacabável. _Só mais quatro passos_, disse para si mesmo e aí, se houvesse algo de útil do outro lado do pequeno monte, poderia rolar abaixo. _Vamos lá, você já fez isso antes!_ Só que daquela vez o chão era reto e havia no que segurar.

Olhou para o alto da colina e pensou ter visto _a luz_. Uma espécie de aura a contornava. Não havia mais forças para engatinhar, mas a luz o chamava. Perguntou a si mesmo se era a morte e conclui que era lindo. Algo brilhava mais do que o monte. Algo semi-redondo como o próprio monte, mas num tamanho de dez vezes menor e no alto dele. Tinha a largura de uma cabeça e um pequeno detalhe jogava todos os brilhos contra o rosto de Luigi.

Esticou um braço para frente agarrando os dedos a uma caveira. Em alguns instantes chegaria ao topo e não veria a morte, mas sim literalmente a luz da vida.

~~//~~//~~

Mario estaria em algum lugar da tumba agora com o sangue à sua cabeça. As costas do roupão estavam de encontro a sua nuca, se olhasse para o lado poderia ver as pontas. Algo puxou lentamente o roupão colando-o em seu corpo. Algo como tentáculos com pequenos ferrões. Seu cabelo estava de pé e seu boné havia fugido de sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de ter sido antes de ficar pendurado de cabeça para baixo numa altura de quase três metros.

Olhando para cima__ para baixo, no caso__ tentou esticar seus braços para o chão, mas estavam presos pelos supostos tentáculos. Perguntou-se então que criatura hostil estaria o prendendo e preparando-se para devorá-lo. Ao olhar para frente pôde enxergar muito dos tentáculos ferrosos em conjunto como uma pilastra de bambus. Eram verdes e cobertos de folha. Sentiu o bafo de algo que havia despertado a poucos minutos e suspirando com o instinto de... Fome.

~~//~~//~~

Luigi mais uma vez estava de costas pro solo, com a nuca na curva do pico do pequeno monte. O objeto em sua mão esquerda em cima do peito. Era o boné de Mario com seus ramos de louro, que contornam o M estampado, refletindo o resplendor constante que vinha de trás da colina. Olhou para o alto e viu o broto de uma espécie verde-oliva daqueles cogumelos. A mesma que Mario havia dado a Luigi após ser mordido por uma tartaruga monstro.

Esticou o braço direito para alcançar o cogumelo no teto de rocha da tumba e não conseguiu. Tentou se arrastar para trás, na direção da luz, o cogumelo ficou mais próximo, mas ainda não havia sido possível. Agora usou suas mãos, ainda segurando o boné, para empurrar o chão e jogar-se um passo para trás. Passou do cogumelo e tentou se erguer para frente, porém despencou junto da pedreira do monte que se soltou e rolou para a fenda de onde vinha o resplendor.

Luigi lembrou-se de quando se arrastava na oficina__ atravessou a porta da cozinha e sentiu sede. Seus irmãos sempre deixavam garrafas de água sobre o armário da parede direita da cozinha. Já nem sentia mais as pernas, mas sim os braços. Esticou-se e segurou na borda da superfície do armário. Agarrou a toalha que a cobria e puxou, mas perdeu a força e seu braço caiu contra os azulejos frios do chão.

Luigi permaneceu erguido apoiando-se ao chão com os cotovelos. Tentou se esticar, mas caiu de encontro à porta de alumínio do armário. O impacto criou um estrondo. Luigi perguntou a si mesmo se realmente não haveria alguém em casa. Não era possível que ninguém ouvisse seus gemidos. Mas uma luz, ou uma estrela, foi sua salvação. Uma das garrafas caiu em seu peito, para piorar a dor. O surto de adrenalina permitiu que movesse seu braço a ponto de pegar a garrafa que já rolava no chão para de baixo da mesa e felizmente conseguiu a tempo. Sem pensar no que teria dentro apertou-a com força sobre sua boca e agradeceu, a seja que for que tenha deixado, pela tampa quase solta.

Luigi apertou tanto forte que a tampa caiu junto com a água que, graças a seja lá quem for que tenha tirado-a da geladeira, estava gelada no melhor ponto. A tampa foi de encontro ao nariz e desceu rolando o rosto. Rodou no chão e deitou-se parando de se movimentar. Após Luigi sentar-se para engolir a água verificou a garrafa. Era branca, de plástico, com o desenho de uma estrela, insígnia de uma das marcas locais de água.

Naquele dia a estrela havia o salvado__ e não seria diferente. Luigi abriu os olhos para o resplendor que agora estava mais perto e mais forte. Aproveitou o boné em sua mão para proteger os olhos da luz e caminhou engatinhando com o outro braço esticado contra a luz. Não para escondê-la de si, mas para pegá-la.

Então tudo ficou branco.

~~//~~//~~

Mario perguntou-se, _será que seria clichê Luigi chegar do nada e derrotar o monstro? _Mas concluiu que isso nunca seria possível. Uma luz forte e branca surgiu de trás de si iluminando a caverna fazendo que fosse possível enxergar a silhueta da criatura.  
_Bizarro_, foi o que disse a si mesmo. Era uma espécie de planta carnívora verde da altura de um caminhão. Brotava de um mini-jardim dentro de um enorme tubo verde como o que entraram após cruzar o quintal do colégio. Só que este é vertical.

De repente sentiu-se caindo e então estava deitado no solo. A luz estava em sua frente agora esta deixou cair sobre seu peito o seu boné. Então a luz desapareceu de sua frente a surgiu na frente da planta. Como um raio foi de encontra a boca da planta. A planta fechou a boca e tudo ficou escuro de novo. Em seguida a luz pôde ser vista por dentro da cabeça da planta e tornando-se cada vez mais forte e mais forte até... Explodir!

Pedaços da fibra vegetal que constrói a planta caíram lentamente às mil como uma chuva de papéis da cidade grande. Refletiam a luz do resplendor que permanecia parado no lugar onde há poucos segundos estava a planta. Mario também usou o boné para poder enxergar a silhueta do que produzia o resplendor. Logo nem precisou mais, pois a luz foi diminuindo e descendo de encontro ao solo. Mario ficou sem ar ao enxergar a forma humanóide que reluzia...

A forma de seu irmão.

Mario pensou que seu irmão iria se posicionar de pé e caminhar em sua direção, mas este caiu de joelhos e balançou de um lado pro outro como se fosse desmaiar. Mario correu e segurou-o dois segundos antes de colidir com o chão. Luigi ainda podia enxergar e reconheceu a cena. Já havia visto a mesma antes, mas o lugar era mais claro e menos frio, e seu irmão vestia-se de outra maneira, sem falar de que não estavam sujos e feridos. Luigi finalmente adormeceu.

Mario tentou acordá-lo sabendo que seria inútil, mas era preciso. Não conseguiria sair da situação que se criava a seu redor, pelo menos não sozinho. Mario ponderou se algo como a luz que envolvia Luigi poderia dar vida a seres mortos, pois os olhos desses seres brilhavam com ela. Para o norte, para o sul, para todas as direções só poderia ser visto eles, como uma onda cinzenta e se aproximavam mais. E cada vez mais.

Os esqueletos caminhavam como quem havia acabado de despertar de coma. Ainda procuravam lembrar como se usam os pés e o que são as coisas que enxergam, mas esta era a parte mais fácil. Ao assimilar o que queriam cercaram os irmãos, já estavam a alguns dedos de distância e passaram a esticar suas mãos__ ou garras__ para cima deles. Mario arriscou chutar um no peito, já que não podia usar as mãos, pois segurava seu irmão desacordado. O chute provocou uma onda com a força que o morto-vivo fora jogado contra os outros atrás, derrubando-os como dominó. Porém não havia sido o bastante.

Mario então fechou os olhos e o olhou pro alto, seu irmão estava adormecido em suas costas e foi totalmente tentador. _Pior do que está não pode ficar!_ Disse Mario em pensamento para o irmão. O pôs no chão, ainda segurando em suas mãos, rodou com ele como um pião derrubando os que estavam à volta e acidentalmente o lançou ao horizonte criando mais uma onda de ossos secos.

Luigi gemeu de dor.

__ O que__ Gaguejou com a mão na cabeça... __ O que você fez?  
__ Ah, que bom que está acordado__ disse Mario sorrindo. __A propósito, Obrigado. Você é mesmo bem útil quando está fora de si__ Agradeceu segurando mais um no crânio e chutando na barriga. Deixando de sobra apenas o crânio em questão.

__ O que você quer dizer?__ Luigi perguntou e quando se deu por conta, todos os que caíram sob si estavam se recompondo e se levantando. Luigi berrou de medo e Mario teve de correr para salvá-lo.

__ É disso mesmo que estou falando__ respondeu.

Esqueletos não paravam de chegar, e os que eles _destruiam_ regeneravam como uma bola que esvaziou e agora a bombearam com ar novamente. Só que eles não precisavam de bomba. Mario e Luigi ficaram um de costas pro outro, sentiram o mundo girar enquanto analisavam planos para livrá-los daquele mal. Batiam, chutavam, jogavam pedra, faziam o possível para não serem alcançados sabendo que era inútil, mas aguardavam esperanças.

__ O cogumelo aí te dá força?

Mario discordou com a cabeça.

__ Deve ter perdido o efeito quando fui rendido pela _planta piranha_.

Luigi ainda achava aquilo tudo muito complexo, mas aceitou. Ainda havia coisas muito piores para se preocupar. Como por exemplo, o homem alto e esguio que surgiu do alto do monte mais alto da tumba. Vestia-se quase como Chestnut, carregava um enorme escudo de osso, tinha a pele extremamente pálida e quase parecia não ter carne em seu corpo. O que mais intrigava era o fato de seus olhos serem totalmente escuros. A resposta mais cabível, porém a mais bizarra foi a que ele na verdade não teria olhos e sim dois buracos em seu rosto.

O homem levantou o braço que não carregava o escudo. As criaturas na mesma hora pararam. Luigi aproveitou para dar uma cotovelada em uma que estava antes entre seu braço. O homem começou a falar, com uma voz Irritantemente aguda e com extrema dificuldade de pronunciar as palavras.

__ Mim, Skeleton__ abaixou a mão e a dirigiu a seu peito. __ Koopa Troopa Capitão Número Quatro.

__ Skeleton__ Mario sussurrou para o irmão. __ Nome original para um homem esqueleto.

__ Vocês__ perguntou o homem com voz mais firme agora, __ que fazer aqui?

Mario e Luigi brigaram entre olhar para decidir quem falaria. Luigi assentiu, sabia que Mario não iria falar de qualquer jeito.

__ Bom, Senhor... Capitão Skeleton__ disse dando um passo para frente e eliminando a tensão mexendo os braços como asas de galinha, __ nós somos de fora!

__ Isso ele sabe.

__ É... Bem, __ engolindo em seco__ nós não queríamos incomodar. Na verdade__ sorriu sarcástico... __Nem queríamos estar aqui, mas parece que um tal de Chestnut.

O nome pareceu provocar um impacto em Skeleton.

__ Chestnut?!__ perguntou gritando.

__ Sim, sim__ e encarou o irmão.

Mario deu de ombros.

__ Ele nos jogou aqui nesta__ Luigi procurou as melhores palavras para não ofender o anfitrião... __ Tumba! Nesta tumba.

__ Pra falar a verdade, ele nos enterrou e esqueceu-se de matar__ brincou Mario.

Luigi percebeu que seu irmão não deveria ter dito isto. O homem que estava corcunda fez postura firme agora, como Posição de Sentido. Todos os mortos-vivos que estavam diante dos irmãos a caminho de Skeleton se afastaram abrindo uma passagem. Skeleton desceu a colina e se pôs de guarda como se estivesse pronto para uma luta. Luigi já imaginava as palavras que o inimigo iria dizer.

__ Função esta ser minha!

E num instante viu a luz que entrava por outro buraco no teto refletindo no escudo redondo de osso que estava agora rodando em sua direção. Luigi como estava a frente pôde enxergar a tempo e se virou, mas seu braço fora atingido e sentiu-o quebrar. Seu irmão, porém foi jogado para longe atrás. Luigi estava caído ajoelhado segurando o braço direito ferido e, após se levantar para alcançar Mario, o escudo cruzou seu caminho, contornou um perímetro inteiro ao redor de Luigi e parou bem a sua frente. Luigi sentiu o enorme objeto redondo de osso virando para cima de si e caminhou com pressa para trás. Virou-se para correr e não foi a tempo. Luigi caiu de dor no chão enquanto o escudo esmagava suas pernas. Mario surgiu e segurou as pontas a cima do corpo de Luigi, gritou-o para que ajudasse. Em alguns segundo levantaram-no. Mario correu para o outro lado do escudo e ordenou seu irmão para que permanecesse de pé.

__ Mas...

__ Olha, eu sei sobre o surto de adrenalina em seu corpo!__ gritou Mario__ Eu sei que você consegue muito bem ficar de pé quando se esforça!__ Mario falava com tanta convicção que surpreendeu seu irmão__ Agora eu quero que fique de pé e que mantenha essa _bagaça_ em pé também!

Luigi não discutiu, apoiou-se ao escudo e esperou a próxima ordem. Skeleton aproximava-se causando medo nos dois. Mario sabia que aquele sentimento era fundamental para o objetivo.

__ Ainda não.

O homem se chegou mais perto.

__ Espera...

__ Bob!__ gritou o irmão.

Mario esperou.  
__ _Agora!!!___ E juntos rodaram para frente à roda que esmagou Skeleton.

Luigi demonstrou comemoração, mas hesitou ao ver que o irmão não reagira da mesma maneira.

__ Ele vai voltar__ disse Mario com olhos frios à frente. __ Nós temos de sair daqui.

__ Então vamos!

__ Não _vamos_. Digo__ Mario encarou o irmão... __ Corra por um lado que eu vou por outro. A gente se encontra lá fora.

Luigi concordou com a cabeça e os dois se abraçaram desejando boa sorte. Mario correu cruzando os mortos-vivos subindo a colina. Luigi, porém correu pelo lado dela, embaixo e seguiu a subida a frente que levava ao uma espécie de túnel iluminado. Mario escorregou sentado para uma fenda e enxergou uma abertura como um túnel também, mas escuro. Olhou para trás e concordou que não havia outra escolha se não seguir em frente. Luigi subiu e esperou por Mario, mas as criaturas o seguiam agora.

__ Lamento, irmão__ disse em voz baixa e correu para fora. Protegeu os olhos com a forte luz do sol que já fazia saudade neles. Percebeu que escondia os olhos da paisagem mais linda que nunca vira. A sua frente havia cachoeiras, praias, bosques e animais. Algo que até então só havia visto em sua imaginação ou escutado, em leituras de livros na escola. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e sua respiração ofegar e finalmente disse para si mesmo__ Ele existe!


End file.
